failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Woobie-Off: Part 2
See Woobie-Off: Part 1 for the first five rounds of the competition. Round Six: Championships Round Six featured the final two woobies in each bracket, facing off for the championships. The Anime finalists were Homura and Anthy; the Books and Comics finalists were Vanyel and Cassandra; the Movies, Animation, Games, and Other finalists were Zuko and Ellie; and the Television finalists were Will and Jesse. Jean Valjean nonnies comforted themselves with plotbunnies. Nonnies commenting on the championship match-ups were fairly certain Vanyel would win his bracket. Nonnies also speculated over widely beloved Zuko against Ellie, who had some pretty convincing campaigning. The Jesse vs. Will match-up was predicted to be very difficult. Nonnies in general seemed less familiar with the remaining anime characters (except these nonnies). In between the results post and the opening of the championship polls, a nonny started a So who are you voting for in the woobie championships? thread. On the next post, a Vanyel campaign thread drew attention from Ur-Sunny, who revealed herself as a hardcore Vanyel stan, saying, : For this award? I am not Vanyel Nonnie. But I want to give a 'celebrity' endorsement to the campaign. Four days after the Round Five results went up, Woobie-non posted an update apologizing for the delay. There was another attempt to find a new polling platform; the new one allowed double-voting anyway, so was rejected. On July 1, Woobie-non secured the first comment of the post and opened the Round Six Championship polls. Will and Jesse got a 99-comment debate subthread. : In particular, I'm stuck between whether it's worse to be emotionally enmeshed with, manipulated by, and have your life destroyed by Hannibal or Walter White. It diverged into an entertaining Valdemar/Hannibal/Breaking Bad+Other Canons crossover discussion. One nonny's subthread about how they didn't see either Homura or Anthy as a woobie also diverged into a discussion of how much of a woobie Vanyel is. The subthread continued into Puella Magi Madoka Magica wank, including wank over whether it counted as deconstruction. In a new thread, a nonny suggested the woobies battle out the championships in crossover fic. ("Or bang. Whatever.") Nonnies were definitely on board for Homura/Anthy. Other nonnies got very excited at the possibility of a happy Will/Jesse ending, in Alaska, with several dogs. Elsa and Zuko would make a great BROTP, as would Elsa and Vanyel. Elsa and Cass would have a great sisterly bond. Another nonny started a Woobie Talk thread the next post, again mentioning the Will/Jesse Alaska shenanigans. The last day of championship voting was July 3. A subthread about a Vanyel/Jean Valjean/bread OT3 sprung up. On July 8, a nonny inquired about the results; Woobie-non apologized for the delay, citing real world circumstances. Woobie-non updated again on July 10. In a true meme coincidence, Woobie-non and Vanyel's Campaign manager discovered that they were going the same FFA meet-up the next day. The Championship results were at last posted on July 11, with a special Woobie Awards Ceremony post on Dreamwidth. Round Six Campaign Posts Round Six Anime Campaign Posts: *A surprising rot13 spoiler for Anthy Round Six Books & Comics Campaign Posts: *Vanyel Ashkevron (The Last Herald-Mage) (and another) (bonus excerpt) (and another) Round Six Movies, Games, Animation, & Other Campaign Posts: *Ellie (The Last of Us) Round Six Television Campaign Posts: *Will vs. Jesse Subthread (and another) (and another) (another) *Will Graham (NBC Hannibal) (and another) *Jesse Pinkman (Breaking Bad) (and another) (another) (another) (another) (another) Championship Awards Ceremony At the conclusion of the Championship Round, Woobie-non granted a number of special awards. : Longest Lasting Woobie from a Movie: Wall-E : Longest Lasting Woobie from the "Other" Category: Jean Valjean : The Official Losers: Yukishiro Enishi and Draco Malfoy (both eliminated with only 5 votes in Round 1) : The Woobie Who Received the Most Votes and Was Still Out Award*: Katniss Everdeen : Woobie-Off's Slashiest Award: Will Graham vs. Jesse Pinkman : 2015 Woobie-Off Commitment Award ("The Uni"): Vanyel Ashkevron's Campaign Manager Anon : *Not counting the Championship Round Next in the award ceremony were the Championship results, crowning the top woobie in each of the four divisions. : Anime Woobie Champion: Anthy Himemiya : Books & Comics Woobie Champion: Vanyel Ashkevron : Movies, Animation, Games, & Other Woobie Champion: Ellie : Television Woobie Champion: Jesse Pinkman This left several of the finalists to sweep up their medium prizes: : Longest Lasting Woobie from a Comic: Cassandra Cain : Longest Lasting Animation Woobie: Zuko Round 7: Ultimate Woobie-Off : WHO WILL IT BE? THE BRILLIANTLY DRAWN AND BEAUTIFULLY SUFFERING ANTHY? THE EPICALLY WOOBIFIED VANYEL? THE ADORABLY YOUNG AND ADORABLY SAD ELLIE? OR THE SIX-SUFFERING-FILLED-SEASONS OF JESSE? : - Woobie-non : The Uni! Homura's pic! Your search for a vaguely happy image of Ellie! The incredibly close race between Jesse and Will! MAGNETS, BITCH! : - An excited Woobie-Off fan Back in the thread on FFA, Will fans expressed their grief. At least there's always magical H/C sex, though. There was another round of multivoting wank in which nonnies claimed to have cast multiple votes for Will or Jesse. Woobie-non confessed some of her woobie biases: : And I did have similar thoughts. I have to admit that I am a HUGE Breaking Bad and Hannibal nonny, so while I tried to keep my personal feelings out of the Woobie-Off, I was VERY excited to watch this TV finale. Several nonnies praised the Vanyel campaign team's efforts. They also reminisced about the woobies they lost too soon. A nonny opined that Vanyel and Cassandra would be great friends: : Cass would not react violently to losing! She would, in fact, declare herself Vanyel's newest protector, and probably ask him to teach her how to ride horses. On the next post, Vanyel's Campaign Manager shared 8tracks playlists she and her sister had made for each of the final eight woobies. The Ultimate Woobie-Off results were announced on July 19. Ultimate Woobie-Off Campaign Posts *Vanyel Ashkevron (The Last Herald-Mage) (and another) *Anthy Himemiya (Revolutionary Girl Utena) *Ellie (The Last of Us) (and another) Woobie-Off: Woobiest of All : It’s time to find out who is the saddest, the prettiest crier, the poor poor adorable woobie that we all want to hug and comfort and give puppies to… : - Woobie-non Woobie-non announced the results on meme, with a special woobie pug award: : With one of the highest number of voters ever, I… have to admit, it wasn’t even very close. But let’s not get to the champion yet. Instead: In fourth place with a measly 10% of the vote, (prompting again the inevitable ‘is that not actually the woobiest of all, so woobie they can’t even win a contest?’ discussion) is….Anthy Himemiya, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Third, with a still small 14% of the vote, is…. Ellie from The Last of Us! And the second runner up for the Woobiest of all Woobie is…. ….. Jesse Pinkman! Which means, with 47% of the vote, it’s Vanyel Ashkevron who is, officially and truly, the woobiest of all. Vanyel's Campaign Manager quickly posted a victory speech. By nonny consensus. the victory was extremely well-deserved. As one nonny put it, : I actually let out a whoop of joy irl when I saw the results. Oh, Vanyel. ♥ Ellie's Campaign Manager was "freakin' delighted" with the bronze medal victory. A Jesse nonny expressed gratitude for the chance to finally talk about Breaking Bad on meme. An Anthy nonny sadfaced, but graciously. After discussions of future potential anti-hero-offs or worst fictional parent-offs, the 2015 FFA Woobie-Off concluded with the following optimistic comment: You'll get it next year, Cubone! For a more detailed account of the the winning campaign, see Woobie-Off: The Vanyel Campaign. Category:Events